Letters from Your Dark Prince
by gifted animator
Summary: Hermione has been getting love letters from an anonymous Dark Prince over the summer. Who is this Dark Prince and why is he sending her these letters? dracohermione head boy head girl, ginnyblaise pairings! rated M just in case for later chapters!
1. Ch1 Letters and Something Wierd

**A/N: Okay, well randomly one night, I was stupid enough to have coffee at 10 at night, so I couldn't get to sleep until like… 4 in the morning. Well, while I was up for those long, long hours, I randomly thought of this story line! Haha, well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: yeh yeh yeh, I don't own anything cept for this plot. I get it. Don't sue me please.

* * *

**

**Letters From My Dark Prince**

**Ch.1**

**Letters and Something Weird**

Hermione Granger sat on her windowsill, reading her latest letter from _him_. Her _Dark Prince_ is what he calls himself. Over the summer, she had been receiving these letters from him, all of which being love letters. He would never reveal his true identity to her, always telling her that it was for the better that she didn't know, but then always promised that she will know sooner or later- most likely later. Here she was now, reading another letter from _him_.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I want to congratulate you for receiving the title of Head Girl.6 more days until we are aboard the Hogwarts Express, and I can see your darling face again. I know that it isn't fair to you that I should always hide myself from you, but I am afraid that if you find out who I really am, you would hate me for doing this to do. But I promise you, you will know of my true identity before we are let out of Hogwarts. I promise. I'll write to you again this week. Congratulations again Hermione._

_Always yours,_

_Your Dark Prince._

She closed the letter and took a nice look at the wax seal that is always used for closing the letter. It was a large "D" with snakes entwined within it. Hermione had a hunch that it was from Slytherin, but shivered at the thought. At first, when Hermione first started to receive the letters, she was a little scared. She had her doubts for her Dark Prince and never wrote back to him. Gradually, he started to write more and more letters to her, asking why she never wrote back and how much he loved her. Finally, starting from last month, she started to respond to his letters.

Hermione took out her quill and some parchment paper and started to write back to him.

_Dear Dark Prince,_

_Thank you for congratulating me. I think that you were the first person to do that. Did you receive any title from Professor Dumbledore? Because if you did, I would love to know which position. Yes, there are only 6 more days until I leave this boring life for Hogwarts._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione gave the letter to her owl and went back to pack for Hogwarts.

* * *

**6 days later**

Hermione had just passed through the Platform 9 ¾ by herself. Her parents were in a rush so they had o leave her behind. All they had to say to her before she left the car was a simple "Have a great year hunny! Don't forget to write and see you near Christmas!"

The platform was filled with the trains smoke as usual and everyone was looking for everyone. Out of nowhere, Hermione felt a hand reach out to her shoulder.

"Hermione!" A petite redhead said from the corner. She had on a turquoise tank top with some dark jean shorts that might have been a little too short.

"Ginny! Harry! Ron!" Hermione turned around to find the Golden Trio plus Ginny and gave them all bear hugs. After pulling back, she took a nice look at Hermione to see how she had changed.

"My, my, Hermione, you've changed!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Well for one thing, you're teeth, they aren't all buck-teeth-like anymore! Second of all, you're hair! When did you get the highlights and side-bangs? Third of all, you seemed to have matured a bit," Hermione blushed and looked down to her perfectly rounded breasts, flat stomach, full hips, and lean legs, "And your clothes too!" Hermione was wearing a white sundress that flattered her body and showed just the tiniest bit of cleavage and a pair of low-wedged flip-flops. Hermione blushed just the slightest bit.

All of the sudden Ron blurted out, "Yeah 'Mione, you look great."

"Anyways guys, let's get a room before all of them are taken. And with that, they all disappeared into the train.

* * *

30 minutes into the train ride, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were interrupted while they were all telling each other how their summer went by a knock in their door. The door slid open to reveal Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Granger, you need to follow me now please," she said curtly.

Hermione exchanged a nervous expression to her friends and said, "I'll see you guys later then," and then calmly walked out. As the door closed Professor McGonagall explained that she had to go to the Head's Room so she can explain some things to Hermione and the Head Boy. As soon as Hermione heard that, she calmed down completely. The only thing that she was really nervous about was who the Head Boy was.

* * *

As Professor McGonagall slid open the door to the Head's Room, the Head Boy was revealed. Inside, was none other than Draco Malfoy, lounging on a couch of the Head's Room. Hermione was shocked to see how he had won such a position but then remembered that he was the second best of Hogwarts.

"Now, I know that you two aren't the best of friends, but I need you two to listen and cooperate," Professor McGonagall said calmly.

Forgetting that Draco was there, Hermione turned around to the professor, coming back to her senses, and said, "Yes Professor."

Fingering Draco, Professor McGonagall said "That applies to you too Mr. Malfoy." Draco just shrugged her comment off.

* * *

After 15 minutes of lecturing and 30 minutes of explaining the rules and responsibilities of being a Head, Professor McGonagall was gone from the Room. Hermione eyed Draco curiously, wondering why he hadn't made any rude remarks or smirks at her…

* * *

A/N: sooo.. how did you like it? This is only the 1st half of the first chapter, so its kind of like a trailer. Tell me of what you think and please comment and no flames please. I have the second half of this chapter already done, so if i get more than 10 comments, that will be my sign to continue. I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes. English is still my second language, lol so let me know guys! thanks again and no flames plz!

-me?


	2. Ch2 Bathroom suprises

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay. I got grounded… ;; Thank you so much for all your support. I would like to give out a special shout out to my first 10 reviewers: hiding in shadow, Dark x Sorrow, aleegurl, Emily, Dragon 3712, broadwaybabe17, fulton31, lovesliberty, and Rasha. You guys are the best. And to lovesliberty: yeh actually… that was kind of my wut you suggested was kind of my intention lol cept I'm adding sum more stuff lol stay tuned!

* * *

**

**Previously on Letters from Your Dark Prince…**

_**After 15 minutes of lecturing and 30 minutes of explaining the rules and responsibilities of being a Head, Professor McGonagall was gone from the Room. Hermione eyed Draco curiously, wondering why he hadn't made any rude remarks or smirks at her…**_

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2 Bathroom Suprises**

Finally, Hermione had had enough. Why wasn't Draco insulting her? Why wasn't Draco Malfoy being the regular git he is? What is going on? Hermione had thought about walking over to him and slapping him on the head and asking him what was wrong with him but decided against it. He would've thought that she would have gone mental if she asked him why he wasn't making fun of her. All Hermione was able to do was stare him down.

Across the room, Draco sat down casually on the couch across from Hermione. He was reading a book to kill time and felt someone staring at him. Looking up, he saw Hermione Granger, glaring at him as if he was Voldemort himself. Wanting to smile at her but soon realized that she was Mudblood Granger, he scowled back at her.

"See anything you like Granger?" Draco smirked at Hermione's glowing face.

"You're disgusting Malfoy," Hermione spat back.

"Suit yourself," Draco shrugged. He was now eyeing her and noticing how much she had changed over the summer. Draco too had changed quite a bit over the summer himself. His usually ghost-pale skin was now an almost bronze color, hair grew out to a neat messy look, and his body was not well toned. He was wearing a pair of jeans with an open black button down shirt and some Italian shoes.

"See anything you like Malfoy?" Hermione had noticed that Draco was eyeing her curiously and decided to use that to her advantage.

"Actually I do," Draco rose from his seat very slowly and made his way to the empty seat next to Hermione. After snaking his arm firmly around her squirming shoulders, he gently whispered, "And I know you do too," while nibbling on her ear.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and pushed him off her. Draco fell too the floor of the train and looked up at her. On Hermione's face was a look of absolute disgust and hate.

"How dare you try to make a move on me you slimy ferret! Don't you dare do that again because I don't think that you would want the whole entire Slytherin house to find out that you were trying to play with a mudblood now, would you?" Hermione smirked at him. Draco got off the floor and mumbled some curse words while walking back to his original seat.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Hermione had gotten up from her nap only to notice that she still hadn't changed out from her normal clothes into her school uniform and done her rounds. They were only 30 minutes from Hogwarts and Draco was still on the other side of the room snoozing away. After stretching for a bit, Hermione walked over to Draco and hit him a bit. Draco stirred in his sleep and opened his hazy grey eyes.

"Malfoy, get up. We have to change and do the round thing that Professor was telling us about." Hermione said urgently.

"Whatever…" Draco turned around and dozed back off.

"Malfoy! Get up! NOW!" Hermione slapped Draco in the face to put some sense into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HER-GRANGER! OH MY GOD…"

"Did you just call me Hermione…?" Hermione looked at Draco in a weird way. _Why in the world would Draco Malfoy, the Flying Ferret Wonder, call me by my first name when he has referred me to Mudblood Granger all these years?_ Hermione thought.

"Where did you get that charming idea Granger?" Draco was trying to cover up his mistake.

"Whatever you say _Draco_. Anyways, you get dressed in the bathroom, I'm getting dressed in this room." Hermione said while grabbing her trunk.

"Ooooh no, you go somewhere that's not here, and I change here Mudblood." Draco put up his hands to shoo Hermione away.

"No." Hermione stated firmly.

"Fine, then I guess that I'll just start changing," Draco started to unzip his pants and pull them down.

"Fine, okay! Keep your pants on. Jeez, I'll go to the bathroom. But just you watch out Malfoy, I'm gonnna get you back." Hermione yelled while she stormed off to the bathroom.

* * *

After the sorting was done and all the students were settled into their house seats and the feast was over, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, got up to the pandemonium to give out his beginning of the year speech. 

"Welcome, first years to Hogwarts, and welcome back to our older students! As usual, the Forbidden Forest is once again, forbidden, and I would like to welcome back our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. Also, I would like to acknowledge the Head Boy and Head Girl. When I call your names, please come up to the front of the room. Our Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy from Slytherin House," Draco got up to the front of the room and he was applauded with the many sighs from the girls of Hogwarts, and the scattered clapping from the Slytherin House, "and our Head Girl will be Hermione Granger," a booming roar of applause was risen from the Gryffindor House table. Hermione proudly strutted up to the front of the room next to Draco, "Now that we are all settled, your house prefects will lead you up to your dormitories. Hermione, Draco, please follow me."

* * *

They have been walking around the school for about 5 minutes until they reached a painting of a young fairy. 

"Password please," the fairy asked politely in a very high pitched voice.

"Merlin Bucks." Professor Dumbledore responded. All of the sudden the painting revealed a doorway into the Head's Common room. Inside was a magnificently decorated room filled with rich gold, silver, ruby red, and emerald green colors. There was a huge fireplace that had a healthy and hearty fire burning and two grand staircases leading each to each other's room. Hermione spun around the room with eyes opened wide.

"Professor! This, this is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco was in the middle of the room and just nodding.

"It's acceptable," Draco said simply.

"Acceptable? This is AMAZING!" Hermione almost yelled at him.

"Well you see Granger, I'm used to this kind of pampering, and you're not, so therefore this is only acceptable to me. Not amazing." Draco reasoned.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, you can choose the passwords to your own rooms, and the rooms are both connected by the bathroom. There is not password charm to those doors so I suggest to keep the doors locked at all times. There is no curfew for you two as Professor McGonagall explained earlier today, and you two both have full access to go to Hogsmeade (sp?) at anytime you please. Remember, you're title can be stripped away from you," at this Draco smirked, "and you will be responsible for all school activities as well as making your rounds around the school to make sure everyone is in their rooms. While all that is happening you will not be excuse from any of your homework. Any questions?" Professor Dumbledore paused for questions, and the room fell silent, "Okay then, goodnight." And with that the professor left, leaving the two teenagers alone in the room.

* * *

**1 hour later**

After Hermione had finished unpacking, she got her towels and soaps and headed straight for the bathroom to take a nice calm bath. After undressing in the luxurious pool/bath/Jacuzzi, Hermione finally felt relaxed. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit.

About 5 minutes later, Hermione felt the sudden movement within the water and woke up. She took a quick glance around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy swimming around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hermione screeched shrinking to a corner of the bathtub while pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Taking a bath. You?" Draco responded casually.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Hermione shrieked while pointing to the door.

"I rather like it in here, thank you," Draco leaned to one side, letting the water soak him in, "Either you get out or you stay in the bath with me."

Letting her mind wander over this for a while, Hermione finally quietly slipped out of the bath and put a towel around her as fast as she could. Before she could run out of the bathroom, Draco called back, "Nice rack Granger." As if she wasn't red enough, Hermione turned around and glared at him. There he was, Draco Malfoy, in all his glory. _He must've slipped out while I was getting out of the bathroom…_ Hermione thought to herself. Draco Malfoy was walking towards Hermione, bare-naked, with absolutely no shame marked upon his face. Hermione started backing away and ran to her room, leaving Draco alone in the bathroom, smirking.

* * *

30 minutes after her little incident with Malfoy, Hermione was curled up in her bed when she heard tapping on her window. Peering over to the side of her room, Hermione saw an owl waiting with a letter. _Who could be sending a letter at this time of the day?_ Hermione opened the window and let the bird in. The moment she saw the wax seal upon the letter, she knew of whom the letter was from. It was the same large "D" with snake entwined within. Hermione excitedly opened the letter and read it over and over again. 

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_You looked beautiful today. I want to hold you now more than ever but I can't. I want you to know me but I can't. There's so much I would like to do with you, but I can't. I'm sorry. I love you my princess. Goodnight._

_Your Dark Prince_

And after the 9th time reading the letter, Hermione finally closed it and put it aside and then went to bed, wondering about who her Dark Prince was.

* * *

A/N: well not much yet I guess… sorry about the long time no update again.. stupid parents for grounding me… ;; well I'm going to be gone for a week while at florida and cali so i'll try to update as much as i can during the time thank you so much again for reading and please comment 


End file.
